Bf1 Warrior Guide
Or were you looking for... Bf1 Ranger Guide Bf1 Mage Guide This Guide is for Bf1 Warriors. Once you've read this guide you'll have a heads up on a Bf1 Warrior. :) As a BattleField Camper You'll Gain Fame. Get Stronger. Become Recognizable. Rack Money. Much More! What Is Camping Battlefield Camping is when you stay in one battlefield to make sure that Battlefield wins therefore giving your faction a better chance of winning. Most people camp for Fame, 20% Xp Boost for the rest of the Faction, and Pendants. Stat Distribution There are two kind of Bf1 Warriors. Strength Warriors- *Pros: Deals Much More Damage ( Dmg ) then Constitution Warriors. *Cons: Has lower Hp then Con ( Constitution ) Warriors. Constitution Warriors- * *Pros: Has 50+ Hp More Then Strength Warriors ( My Guess ) *Cons: Deals low Damage. Mostly For Tanking! Skills You Have 10 Skill Points to spend. There is 3 Diffrent Kind of skills. Basic, Decent, and Expensive. Basic Skills 1. Wild Swing I ( Good Skill, Requires Zero Crystals ) 2. Wild Swing II ( Good Skill, Requires Zero Crystals ) 3. Wild Swing III ( Good Skill, Requires Zero Crystals ) 4. Drowsiness I 5. Wild Charge I 6. BullRush I 7. Parry I 8. Parry II 9. Hemorrhage I 10. Counter Attack I Decent Skills 1. Wild Swing I 2. Wild Swing II 3. Wild Swing III 4. BullRush I 5. BullRush II 6. Drowsiness I 7. Hemmorage I 8. Parry I 9. Parry II 10. Counter Attack I Expensive Skills 1. Wild Swing I 2. Wild Swing II 3. Wild Swimg III 4. Wild Swing IV 5. BullRush I 6. BullRush II 7. Counter Attack I 8. Parry I 9. Parry II 10. Parry III Equips +5 All your Equipment. If You're rich, +6 all your equips. Attempt to +7 Your Weapon, and then if rich enchant to +8. Armor : +5 Sturdy Leather Armor 10Hp+ Weapon : Canine Tooth of Madness +7 3Str+ ( Look for one with a Blue Name ) Hat : Woopa Scale Helmet +5 3Str+ Shoes : +5 Boots of Speed 5%+ OR Shoes +5 Savage Boots 10hp 6% speed (Con Warriors) Gloves : +5 Leather Gloves 2Hp Shield: Round Shield ( Try to get as much Fire Resist since mages are your main attackers. ) Belt: Madgar's Belt OR Fungiskin Belt 15Hp+ Cloak: Cloak of Will 0.4Deadly+ 1str Necklace: Coral Necklace Fire Resist 3+ Ring: Ring of Ancient 35+Hp + 10-20 OR 1str OR Coral Ring Fire Resist 3+ OR Guardian's Ring ( Best Ring ) Pet: Any Pet! Newest pet is the best always. Tips 1.When Rich Buy Hp/Str Enchants for your equipment. 2.NEVER enchant before battlefield, You never know if you'll fail. 3. ALWAYS being potions. Potions are really good for warriors because if a bunch of rangers get your health down you'll just use a potion and heal fully. Really Annoying when warriors do that when I'm on my Bf1 Ranger. Category:Warrior Category:Warrior Skill Book Category:Warrior armor Category:Warrior Weapon Category:Warrior Hats Category:Guide:Warrior Category:Misc Category:Guide